Electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic fields, rays, radiation, force, waves, particles, and wave particles, hereinafter referred to generically as “electromagnetic fields” or “electromagnetism”, surround us in everyday life. The strength of these electromagnetic fields can be described and measured as their intensity, amplitude, energy, energy density, power, strength, force, flux, presence and/or number of electromagnetic fields. The effect of these phenomena increase in intensity as our exposure increases to, among other sources, inside-home power lines, outside overhead and buried power lines, household appliances, televisions, computers, electric heating elements (e.g. electric blankets and the like), industrial electric motors, subways, cell-phones, medical devices, and even those emanating from violent splar flares. As a result, exposure of the reproductive tract, systems, tissues, organs, fetuses, and other living entities in pregnant or non-pregnant women to these fields also increases. A number of studies in both animals and in humans indicate that there are adverse effects on the reproductive system, tract, organs, tissues, or other living entities in women associated with these electromagnetic radiations. See for example: St-Pierre L S, Persinger M A. Percept Mot Skills. Conspicuous histomorphological anomalies in the hippocampal formation of rats exposed prenatally to a complex sequenced magnetic field within the nano Tesla range. 2003 December; 97 (3Pt2), 1307-14; Okudan B. et al. DEXAAnylsis on the Bones of Rats Exposed in Utero and Neonatally to Static and 50 Hz Electric Fields. Bioelectromagnetics. 2006: 27:589-592; Shumilov Ol, Kasatkina E A, Enikeev A V, Khramov A A. [The study of effects of geomagnetic disturbances at high latitudes on the intrauterine condition of fetus by cardiotocography]. Biofizika. 2003 March-April, 48(2):374-9.
Such adverse outcomes on the fetus are often the result of a direct effect of electric fields on cellular membranes, termed “electroporation”. Electroporation is the process whereby electric fields produce changes in cellular membranes that result in the formation of pores through which charged ions or large molecules may pass. Typically, the lipid bilayer component of cellular membranes is highly hydrophobic and has a low dielectric constant so that it is extremely difficult for charged ions to pass through an intact membrane. Thus, in most cells the movement of ions occurs through channels created by specific transmembrane proteins. However, in the presence of electromagnetism or electromagnetic radiation, temporary openings develop in bilayer membranes allowing ions and large molecules to pass easily through the membrane (Gowrishankar T R, Weaver J C. An approach to electrical modeling of single and multiple cells. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2003 Mar. 18; 100(6):3203-8. Tieleman D P. The molecular basis of electroporation.BMC Biochem. 2004 Jul. 19; 5:10.). Electromagnetism can also cause direct injury to fetal tissue through electroconformational denaturation of cellular proteins (Chen W. Electroconformational denaturation of membrane proteins. Ann N Y Acad Sci. 2005 December; 1066:92-105. Review.). Since many protiens contain charged groups, their structure can be significantly affected by external electromagnetism. In particular, permanent changes in conformation may occur even after the transient exposure to such electromagnetism. This renders the protein useless and causes subsequent cell damage.
There are a large number of patents and other publications in the protection art that describe various articles and methods to provide protection for a variety of problems. In many of these prior art concepts, some form of substantially solid metal insert is used to protect a portion of the human body from electricity in a specific direction, generally from the front (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,247,182, 5,621,188, and 5,690,537). In some concepts, rather than solid metal inserts, conductive fibers are woven into a fabric to form the protective apparel, such as the apparel described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,762. In other concepts, the surface of a material is metalized or coated (electroless deposition) with an electrical conductor to provide an electrical path for electricity (see for example U.S. Pats. No. 5,073,984, and 5,115,140). Many clothing articles and fabrics have been devised to protect the human body from fire, such as the apparel described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,883. There have even been garments devised to protect humans against electrostatic fields or the build-up of electrostatic charges by the body movement, such as the apparel described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,877.
Each of these prior art concepts has a specific unfavorable characteristic that makes the fabric or apparel unpopular or impractical to use. For example, the solid metal inserts and coated fabrics are very cumbersome and uncomfortable to wear. Further, many of the various types of prior art apparel simply cover or protect a single part of the body or protect a portion of the body from exposure coming from a single direction. Many, if not all, of the prior art apparel are not aesthetically appealing and therefore unfashionable and unpopular.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved shielding or protective garments specific for protecting women from electromagnetic fields.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved shielding or protective garments that are aesthetically appealing and therefore fashionable and could be worn in day to day activities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved shielding or protective garments that protect all or substantially all of the body or torso and lower abdomen from electromagnetic fields coming from any or all directions.